scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Polar Bear
TheCartoonMan12's movie spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" Cast: *Belle - Marida (Brave) *Beast - Norm (Norm of the North) *Gaston - ZigZag (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Lumiere - E.B. (Hop) *Lumiere (Human) - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) *Cogsworth - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cogsworth (Human) - Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Mrs. Potts - Nala (The Lion King) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Chip - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Chip (Human) - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Feather Duster - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Feather Duster (Human) - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) *Wardrobe - Miley (Best Pals Hand Time Series) *Footstool - Lou (Cats & Dogs) *Stove - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *LeFou - Carl (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Bimbettes - The Chipettes (The Chipmunk Adventure) *Maurice - King Fergus (Brave) *Philippe - Sven (Frozen) *Wolves - Pterodactyls (The Good Dinosaur) *Monsieur D'Arque - Lightning (Total Drama) *Prince Adam - Wreck-It Ralph *Peddler Woman/Enchantress - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound)/Anna (Frozen) *Baker - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bookseller - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Gaston's Henchmens - Dick Dastardly, The Hooded Claw, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, and Natasha Fatale (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018)), Gapo Brothers (The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show) Tippy Tinklethrousers (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie), Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie), Vector, El Macho, and Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me), Mayor Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature), Scheck, Lasombra (Hey Arnold!), Rasputin (Anastasia (1997)), Gargamel (Smurfs: The Lost Village), Burgermeister Meisterburger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town), Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowan (1969)), Ludmilla (Bartok the Magifincent), Jafar (Alladin), Captain Hook (Peter Pan), Hades (Hercules), Joker (The Lego Batman Movie), Ben Haramed, and Ali (Little Drummer Boy), and Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) *The Villagers - Gru, Dru, Lucy Wilde, Margo, Edith, Agnes (Despicable Me), Penelope Pitstop, Fred Flintstone and Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones), George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, and Elroy Jetson (The Jetson), Arnold Shortman, Stella Shortman, Miles Shortman, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertie, Gerald Johanssen, Helga G. Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, and Mr. Simmons (Hey Arnold!), Anya/Anastasia and Dimitri (Anastasia (1997)), Sherman (The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show), Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Heather/The Little Red-haired Girl, Pig-Pen and Schroeder (Peanuts), Louis Griffin (Family Guy), Miguel Revias (Coco), Gil, Molly, Deema, Nonny, Oona, and Goby (Bubble Guppies), Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie (Little Enstines) *The Beast's Servents - Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Woody Woodpecker, Yogi Bear, Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018)), Mr. Peabody (The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show), Bartok (Anastasia (1997) and Bartok the Maginficent), SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants), Orange (The Annoying Orange) Peri and Entree (Spliced), Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show), The Minions (Despicable Me), Surly (The Nut Job) Scenes *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 1 Prologue *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 2 "Marida" *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 3 Marida Meets ZigZag *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 4 King Fergus Invention *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 5 King Fergus Gets Lost *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 6 King Fergus Arrives the Castle *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 7 ZigZag Proposes to Marida/"Marida" (Reprise) *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 8 Mardia Arrvies at the Castle *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 9 Mardia's New Home *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 10 "ZigZag" *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 11 Mardia Meets Nala, Miley and Kion *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 12 Mardia is being Difficult *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 13 Mardia Leaves her Bedroom and Meets Squidward Tentacles and E.B. *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 14 "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 15 A Tour of the Castle *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 16 Exploring the West Wing/Mardia Discovers the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 17 Mardia Runs Off/Norm Battles Pterodactyls *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 18 ZigZag Plans a Scheme with Lightining *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 19 Something Special for Mardia ("Something There") *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 20 Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 21 A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and The Beast") *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 22 Norm Set Mardia Free *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 23 ZigZag's Evil Plan ("Kill the Beast") *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 24 The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 25 Norm vs. ZigZag *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 26 Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and the Polar Bear - Part 27 End Credits Movie used *Beauty and the Beast Clip used Gallery Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs